verdianafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Linux
Linux è una famiglia di sistemi operativi di tipo Unix-like, rilasciati sotto varie possibili distribuzioni, aventi la caratteristica comune di utilizzare come nucleo il kernel Linux. Molte importanti società come: IBM, Sun Microsystems, Hewlett-Packard, Red Hat, Canonical e Novell hanno infatti sviluppato e rilasciato, e continuano a farlo, sistemi Linux. Grazie alla portabilità del kernel Linux sono stati sviluppati sistemi operativi Linux per un'ampia gamma di dispositivi, dai personal computer, ai cellulari, dai tablet computer e console, ai mainframe e ai supercomputer ed esistono sistemi Linux installabili anche come server. |versione_primo_rilascio = 1.0 |versione_ultimo_rilascio = 3.8.8 (stabile) |data_ultimo_rilascio = 17 aprile 2013 |tipo_kernel = Monolitico |piattaforme_supportate = IA-32, MIPS, x86-64, SPARC, DEC Alpha, Itanium, PowerPC, ARM, m68k, PA-RISC, s390, SuperH, M32R e altre. |Ambiente_desktop = Svariati ambienti desktop operanti su X Window, CLI o sistemi embedded |licenza = GFDL |sito_web = kernel.org }}|}} Descrizione Il suo sviluppo è sostenuto dalla Linux Foundation, un'associazione senza fini di lucro. Linux, in realtà, è il nome del kernel sviluppato da Linus Torvalds a partire dal 1991 che è stato utilizzato come base per la realizzazione di vari sistemi operativi, in particolare molti progetti open source hanno scelto di sviluppare sistemi operativi con kernel Linux e software sviluppato dal progetto GNU, tutti questi sistemi vengono però comunemente chiamati con il nome del loro kernel (Linux) senza specificare di che tipo è il resto del software utilizzato. L'utilizzo della parola Linux è da attribuire a Ari Lemmke, l'amministratore che rese per primo disponibile Linux su Internet via FTP il 17 settembre 1991 . In particolare, Linux era il nome della directory, la pub/OS/Linux, in cui risiedevano i file del nuovo sistema operativo . Il nome scelto da Torvalds e che durò per sei mesi era Freax, ovvero Freaks con la x d'ordinanza . Secondo Richard Stallman, fondatore del progetto GNU, e secondo la Free Software Foundation, la dicitura Linux (senza prefisso "GNU/") per i sistemi operativi che utilizzano software GNU sarebbe erronea, in quanto il nome Linux è attribuibile al solo kernel e il sistema, strutturato a partire dai componenti dell'originale progetto GNU, dovrebbe più propriamente chiamarsi GNU/Linux . Secondo altri e secondo l'uso della maggior parte degli utenti e degli sviluppatori e delle società coinvolti nello sviluppo del sistema operativo e del software ad esso collegato, il nome Linux è ormai divenuto sinonimo di sistema "Linux based", cioè di sistema basato sul kernel Linux. Sebbene non sia insostituibile per questo scopo, è anche il sistema operativo più comunemente usato per eseguire Apache, MySQL e PHP, i software alla base della maggior parte dei server web di tutto il mondo. Le iniziali di questi tre progetti, insieme all'iniziale della parola Linux, hanno dato origine all'acronimo LAMP. Con l'evoluzione di ambienti desktop come KDE e GNOME, sono state sviluppate distribuzioni che offrono un'interfaccia grafica simile a quella di Microsoft Windows o di Mac OS X, più vicina alle esigenze degli utenti meno esperti, rendendo il passaggio da un sistema all'altro meno traumatico. Storia Inizi ]] .]] Il kernel Linux vede la luce nell'agosto 1991 grazie al giovane studente finlandese Linus Torvalds che, appassionato di programmazione, era insoddisfatto del sistema operativo Minix (sistema operativo unix-like destinato alla didattica, scritto da Andrew Tanenbaum, professore ordinario di Sistemi di rete all'università di Amsterdam), poiché supportava male la nuova architettura i386 a 32 bit, all'epoca tanto economica e popolare. Così Torvalds decise di creare un kernel unix con lo scopo di divertirsi e studiare il funzionamento del suo nuovo computer, che era appunto uno 80386. Inizialmente, Linux (il sistema operativo basato sul kernel programmato da Torvalds) per girare utilizzava, oltre al kernel di Torvalds, lo userspace di Minix. Successivamente, Linus decise di rendere il sistema indipendente da Minix, anche perché non ne gradiva la licenza che lo rendeva liberamente utilizzabile solo a fini didattici e decise, quindi, di sostituire quella parte del sistema operativo col software del progetto GNU. Per fare ciò, Torvalds doveva cambiare licenza e adottare la GPL, che tra l'altro considerava buona per il suo sistema operativo a prescindere dal software GNU stesso. E così la licenza cambiò in GPL. Linux, all'inizio, era un semplice emulatore di terminale scritto in C e assembly, e non aveva bisogno di appoggiarsi a un sistema operativo. L'emulatore di terminale avviava e gestiva due thread: uno per mandare segnali alla porta seriale, uno per riceverli; quando poi Linus ebbe bisogno di leggere e scrivere file su disco, questo emulatore fu esteso in modo che potesse gestire un file system. Lentamente, questo programma si trasformò in un intero kernel in grado di gestire un sistema operativo e Linus iniziò a documentarsi sulle specifiche POSIX, chiedendo assistenza sul newsgroup. La prima versione del kernel Linux, la 0.01, fu pubblicata su Internet il 17 settembre 1991 e la seconda nell'ottobre dello stesso anno. Torvalds preferiva chiamare Freax il kernel a cui stava lavorando ma Ari Lemmke, assistente alla Helsinki University of Technology che gli aveva offerto lo spazio FTP per il progetto (ftp.funet.fi), preferì assegnare alla subdirectory dedicata il nome alternativo di lavorazione Linux . Sin dalla versione 0.01 si poteva compilare e far partire la shell GNU Bash. Fino alla versione 0.10 era richiesto un computer con Minix per configurare, compilare e installare Linux perché quest'ultimo usava il filesystem del sistema sul quale si appoggiava; dalla versione 0.11 poteva essere compilato da Linux stesso. Presto i sistemi Linux superarono Minix in termini di funzionalità: Torvalds e altri sviluppatori della prima ora di Linux adattarono il loro kernel perché funzionasse con i componenti GNU ed i programmi in user-space per creare un sistema operativo completo, pienamente funzionante e libero. Linux e la rete Nella primavera del 1992 l'hacker Orest Zborowski riuscì a rendere eseguibile il X Window System sulla versione 0.12 di Linux. Per far ciò, Orest dovette implementare tutta la struttura degli Unix Domain Socket indispensabili a X Window e quindi un primo livello socket sul quale venne poi costruita tutta l'infrastruttura di rete di Linux. In realtà, il tutto era imbastito in maniera un po' caotica e non era ben integrato all'interno del kernel ma Linus accettò comunque la patch perché con essa era possibile sia utilizzare X, sia utilizzare tale infrastruttura per dotare Linux di uno stack di rete. Entusiasta della novità, Linus rilasciò, dopo la versione 0.13, la versione 0.95, senza pensare a tutti i problemi di sicurezza che la rete avrebbe comportato. Per rimediare alla leggerezza, nei due anni che trascorsero dalla 0.95 alla 1.0, Linus dovette utilizzare sia un ulteriore numero per indicare il livello di patch sia le lettere dell'alfabeto (sino alla versione 0.99.15Z, 0.99 15º livello di patch, revisione Z). La versione 1.0 , la mascotte del kernel Linux, è nata mediante uno scambio di e-mail in una mailing list pubblica.]] Il 12 marzo 1994 il 16º livello di patch del kernel 0.99 divenne Linux 1.0. Fu lo stesso Linus Torvalds a presentare la prima versione stabile all'Università di Helsinki. La controversia SCO-Linux Con il termine controversia SCO-Linux si fa riferimento ad una serie di cause legali e pubbliche tra la società produttrice di software e sistemi operativi SCO Group ed alcuni utenti Linux. SCO sostenne che gli accordi di licenza con IBM, che donano alcuni codici sorgente per essere incorporati in Linux, violino i diritti contrattuali. Molti membri della comunità Linux non furono d'accordo con SCO e IBM, Novell e Red Hat vinsero il processo contro SCO Group. Oggi Nel 2013, Torvalds continua a dirigere lo sviluppo dei kernel, mentre le altre parti dei sistemi Linux sono sviluppate separatamente. Il compito di fornire un sistema integrato, che combina tutte le componenti di base con le interfacce grafiche (come per esempio GNOME o KDE, che a loro volta si basano sulla presenza dell'X Window System) e con il software applicativo, viene ora svolto dalle distribuzioni. Nel 1996 fu scelto come logo ufficiale di Linux un pinguino disegnato da Larry Ewing e ad esso venne dato il nome di Tux come abbreviazione di T'orvalds '''U'ni'''x; altre fonti sostengono si tratti dell'abbreviazione di tux'edo, termine statunitense che indica lo smoking, riferendosi alla livrea bianca e nera dei pinguini (che è d'altronde più comunemente paragonata per il suo aspetto al frac, cui il termine tuxedo, pure con diversi significati in vari paesi, non fa mai riferimento). Linux è molto usato soprattutto come server in ambienti di produzione o in dispositivi embedded (PVR, telefoni ecc.) ed ha una discreta diffusione in ambiente desktop (circa il 3% dei PC). Anche l'iniziale ampia diffusione sui netbook ha lasciato il passo a Windows, pur mantenendo una quota di penetrazione significativamente superiore a quella dei pc desktop/notebook. Per quanto riguarda il kernel vero e proprio, Torvalds a settembre 2009 ha dichiarato che esso è diventato "gonfio e grosso" e non più veloce e scattante rispetto a quando l'aveva progettato . Riconosce, però, che questo "ingrassamento" non può essere visto solo come una cosa negativa perché significa che Linux ha molta più compatibilità rispetto al passato . Nel luglio del 2011, per festeggiare il 20º anniversario della nascita di Linux, Torvalds ha deciso di rilasciare il kernel linux, passando ad un sistema di numerazione a 2 cifre, rilasciando la versione 3.0 del kernel. L'ultima release della serie 2.6 è stata la 2.6.39. Il kernel di Linux 5.3.1]] Il kernel Linux costituisce il nucleo dei sistemi operativi della famiglia di Linux. Inoltre è uno dei più riusciti esempi di software open source. Il kernel Linux è stato rilasciato sotto la libera licenza GNU GPL, (insieme ad alcuni firmware con varie licenze) ed è sviluppato da collaboratori di tutto il mondo. Ogni giorno lo sviluppo avviene sfruttando la mailing list di Linux. Il kernel Linux fu inizialmente creato nel 1991 da alcuni studenti di informatica finlandesi tra cui Linus Torvalds, il capogruppo. Linux aumentò in modo repentino i suoi sviluppatori ed utilizzatori che aderivano al progetto del software libero e contribuivano allo sviluppo del nuovo sistema operativo. File system Il file system utilizzato dai sistemi Linux fa riferimento al Filesystem Hierarchy Standard, uno standard per file system per sistemi Unix e Unix-like di tipo ad albero gerarchizzato. Le distribuzioni Non esiste un'unica versione di Linux ma esistono diverse distribuzioni (chiamate anche distro), solitamente create da comunità di sviluppatori o società, che scelgono, preparano e compilano i pacchetti da includere. Tutte le distribuzioni condividono il kernel Linux (sia pur in versioni diverse e spesso personalizzate), mentre si differenziano tra loro per il cosiddetto "parco software", cioè i pacchetti preparati e selezionati dagli sviluppatori per la distribuzione stessa, per il sistema di gestione del software e per i servizi di assistenza e manutenzione offerti. Esistono distribuzioni eseguibili direttamente da CD senza che sia richiesta l'installazione sul proprio hard disk, come Knoppix e derivate: sono chiamate distribuzioni ''live o desktop CD. Per altre ancora si può effettuare l'installazione dalla penna USB. Distribuzioni più diffuse In ordine alfabetico, segue la lista delle distribuzioni più diffuse e conosciute: * Android - È una distribuzione per dispositivi mobili (principalmente touch screen) inizialmente sviluppata dalla Startup Android Inc. e poi nel 2005 acquistata dalla Google Inc. che la supporta tuttora. * Arch Linux - È leggera, veloce, estremamente scalabile e adattabile alle proprie esigenze. Ottimizzata per i686 e X86-64. * Backtrack - Offre tools per fare test di penetrazione. Fino alla versione 3.0 derivava dalla distro WHAX, dalla versione 4.0 è invece basata su Ubuntu. * CentOS - È una distribuzione basata sui sorgenti di Red Hat Enterprise Linux, quindi uguale ad essa in tutto e per tutto se non per i loghi e il nome che vengono cambiati in quanto marchi registrati. È usata per lo più in ambito server. * Debian - Offre un ottimo sistema di gestione dei pacchetti software (in formato deb), compilati per 11 architetture differenti: Alpha, AMD64, ARM, HP PA-RISC, Intel x86, Intel IA-64, MIPS (big endian), MIPS (little endian), PowerPC, IBM S/390, SPARC. Viene definita per questo "il sistema operativo universale". Ha un'installazione disponibile sia in modalità testuale che grafica. * Fedora - Distribuzione non commerciale sponsorizzata da Red Hat. Piuttosto curata nell'aspetto, viene aggiornata frequentemente con le ultime novità. Il sistema di pacchettizzazione è basato su RPM Package Manager e l'installazione è disponibile sia in modalità testuale che grafica. * Gentoo Linux - Distribuzione non commerciale basata sui sorgenti che permette di ottimizzare e rendere estremamente flessibile il sistema. Implementa un sistema di porting derivato da * BSD. L'installazione avviene manualmente, seguendo l'apposito manuale. Ulteriori punti di forza della distribuzione sono l'ottima documentazione e la comunità molto disponibile. * Knoppix - La distribuzione live CD più famosa. Nata per uso forense, deriva da Debian. Molto indicata per i principianti, permette di avere un sistema completo avviabile direttamente da CD-ROM o DVD che permette, tra i vari usi, l'utilizzo dimostrativo, come tool di diagnostica, come test di compatibilità hardware, ecc. Presenta alcune varianti come Eduknoppix. * Mandriva - Conosciuta come Mandrake fino al 2005, anno in cui la Mandrakesoft ha acquisito Conectiva. È una tra le distribuzioni più diffuse e maggiormente orientate all'utente desktop. È distribuita sia in forma gratuita che come prodotto commerciale (in questo caso include alcuni pacchetti proprietari), con nuove release a cadenza approssimativamente annuale. Ha un sistema di pacchettizzazione basato su RPM. * Mint - Derivata da Ubuntu, comprende alcuni software personalizzati per installazione e gestione, un menù principale che richiama quello di Windows Vista, e comprende codec multimediali preinstallati per DVD, MP3 ecc. * OpenSUSE - È una distribuzione non commerciale nata dall'apertura allo sviluppo comunitario di SuSE. * Puppy Linux - Distribuzione molto leggera, è disponibile in versione Live CD. Occupa poche risorse e spazio su disco ed è adatta a PC poco potenti o datati. Se la quantità di RAM è sufficiente (256 MB o più), può girare integralmente in memoria. * Red Hat Linux Enterprise - È la distribuzione commerciale più diffusa. Leggera, non viene aggiornata alle ultime novità ma predilige versioni di kernel e componenti stabili e collaudate. Gli sviluppatori di Red Hat hanno realizzato il diffuso sistema di pacchetti RPM. * Sabayon - Sabayon è una distro basata su Gentoo che si caratterizza per la compresenza di due package manager (binario e sorgente). È disponibile in diverse versioni con KDE, GNOME, XFCE, LXDE, Enlightenment, Fluxbox. * Slackware - Creata nel 1993, viene spesso considerata la distribuzione più vicina a Unix e agli standard GNU/Linux. È molto stabile, versatile e mira alla semplicità: gli interventi sul codice sono minimi, nel rispetto delle intenzioni degli autori originali. Il sistema di gestione dei pacchetti affida all'utente la risoluzione delle dipendenze, mentre il software non incluso va compilato dai sorgenti. * SLAX - Deriva direttamente da Slackware e ne conserva le caratteristiche di velocità, stabilità, leggerezza e ampia configurabilità in base alle varie esigenze del singolo utente. Adotta un approccio modulare avanzato. * SuSE - Celebre distribuzione tedesca, molto usata a livello aziendale ma rivolta anche all'utente Desktop. Anch'essa basata su RPM, è un prodotto commerciale. È basata sul lavoro del progetto OpenSUSE. * Ubuntu - Distribuzione derivata da Debian, è salita alla ribalta per la facilità d'installazione e d'utilizzo e per la disponibilità di frequenti aggiornamenti della versione stabile. Utilizza il gestore pacchetti APT, come Debian, e i desktop Unity e GNOME. Ne esistono numerose varianti, tra cui Kubuntu, Xubuntu, Lubuntu ed Edubuntu. Distribuzioni completamente libere La maggioranza delle distribuzioni Linux non contiene esclusivamente software libero ma anche, in misura ridotta, software proprietario (ad esempio driver, codec, tool e applicazioni), spesso per reale mancanza di software libero corrispondente. La Free Software Foundation (FSF), sulla base delle Guidelines for Free System Distributions, ha stilato una lista di distribuzioni Linux che contengono esclusivamente software libero : * gNewSense, distribuzione basata su Debian e Ubuntu e supportata dalla FSF * Dragora , distribuzione indipendente basata sul concetto di semplicità * Dynebolic, distribuzione specializzata nell'editing di audio e video. * Kongoni , distribuzione africana * Musix , distribuzione basata su Knoppix, rivolta alla produzione audio. * Parabola GNU/Linux , distribuzione basata su Arch che cura particolarmente la semplicità della gestione dei pacchetti e del sistema. * Trisquel }}, distribuzione orientata alle piccole imprese, agli usi domestici e ai centri educativi. * Ututo , distribuzione basata su Gentoo, è stato il primo sistema Linux completamente libero riconosciuto dal Progetto GNU Distribuzioni per bambini Si tratta di distribuzioni che forniscono raccolte preinstallate di giochi educativi in ambienti adatti a bambini a partire dall'età prescolare (in alcuni casi a partire dai 2 anni) fino agli inizi dell'adolescenza. Tutte le distribuzioni di questo tipo adattano l'ambiente da un punto di vista grafico, ed alcune semplificano anche in maniera consistente le modalità di utilizzo dell'ambiente. Normalmente vengono fornite anche delle raccolte di giochi ludici, e a volte vengono preinstallati anche dei programmi per sviluppare la creatività. Non di rado vengono integrati dei filtri famiglia per proteggere i bambini dall'ottenimento di pagine inappropriate durante la navigazione in internet. I giochi educativi inclusi non differiscono molto tra una distribuzione e l'altra, e comprendono giochi per l'apprendimento dell'uso del mouse e della tastiera, dell'alfabeto e delle sillabe, dei numeri e delle operazioni, di abilità di memorizzazione e ragionamento, fino ad attività più complesse come lo studio della geografia e delle scienze. Ecco alcune delle distribuzioni per bambini attualmente esistenti: * DoudouLinux - Basata su Debian e multilingue, fa della semplicità d'uso e della adattabilità all'età del bambino i suoi punti di forza. Le attività più semplici sono utilizzabili a partire dai due anni, mentre i bambini più grandi troveranno tra le altre cose semplici programmi per lo sviluppo della creatività e navigheranno in internet protetti da un filtro famiglia. In arrivo anche uno strumento per la limitazione da parte dei genitori del tempo di uso del PC. Non richiede l'installazione, potendo essere usata da CD o da chiave USB. * Edupup, basata su Puppy Linux. * Foresight kids, basata su Foresight Linux. * Linux KidX, basata su slackware, disponibile in portoghese ed inglese. * PaiX, basata su Mandriva, è in fase sperimentale. * Qiko Junior. * Qimo 4 kids - Basata su Ubuntu e multilingue, è una distribuzione completa ed in avanzato stadio di sviluppo, che può essere anche installata come desktop environment aggiuntivo su una distribuzione Ubuntu preesistente. Non avendo sviluppato consistenti semplificazioni dell'interfaccia e delle modalità d'uso potrebbe però risultare un po' ostica per i bambini più piccoli. * UKnowforkids, basata su Arch Linux, disponibile solo in inglese ma con requisiti minimi hardware bassi. Anche pensate per i bambini sono le distribuzioni appositamente concepite per le scuole, ma esse non sono espressamente concepite per l'uso sul singolo calcolatore domestico, ma piuttosto su reti scolastiche di calcolatori ed inoltre si rivolgono a bambini in età scolare. A tal proposito si veda la pagina Edutainment, dove si troverà anche una lista delle distribuzioni ad uso scolastico. Gestori di pacchetti di Ubuntu]] Le distribuzioni Linux sono normalmente composte da pacchetti (packages), ed ognuno di essi contiene una specifica applicazione o componente: ad esempio, ci possono essere pacchetti contenenti una libreria per la gestione di un formato di immagini, oppure una serie di font, oppure un browser web così come un qualsiasi altro programma. Un pacchetto è fornito normalmente come codice compilato, e la sua installazione o rimozione è gestita in maniera più sofisticata rispetto ad un semplice programma di archiviazione come tar. Il programma preposto a queste funzioni è detto il sistema di gestione dei pacchetti (package management system o PMS) della distribuzione. Ogni pacchetto dedicato ad un PMS contiene delle meta-informazioni come descrizione, versione, dipendenze, ecc. Il sistema di gestione dei pacchetti tiene in considerazione queste meta-informazioni per permettere ricerche, aggiornamenti automatici a versioni più aggiornate, per controllare che tutte le dipendenze di un pacchetto siano soddisfatte e/o soddisfarle automaticamente. Distribuzioni diverse hanno gestori di pacchetti diversi, ed i principali sono: * RPM, adesso RPM Package Manager ma in origine Red Hat Package Manager, originariamente introdotto da Red Hat ma adesso usato in molte distribuzioni. * deb, Debian package, originariamente introdotto da Debian, usato anche dalle sue distribuzioni derivate. * .tgz o tar.gz, standard tar + gzip, a volte con ulteriori file di controllo — usato da Slackware ed altri, o a volte per la distribuzione di pacchetti molto semplici "fatti in casa". * ebuild, file contenente informazioni su come ottenere, compilare ed installare un pacchetto nel sistema Portage di Gentoo Linux attraverso il comando emerge. Tipicamente queste sono installazioni basate sulla compilazione di sorgenti, nonostante anche alcuni pacchetti binari possano essere installati in questo modo. * recipe, file contenente informazioni su come ottenere, decomprimere, compilare ed installare un pacchetto nella distribuzione Gobo Linux. Questo sistema è simile a quello di Gentoo. * Autopackage, un gestore per creare un sistema di installazione indipendente ed uguale per tutte le distribuzioni Linux. È presente inoltre la possibilità di compilare in proprio le applicazioni direttamente dai sorgenti disponibili, qualora non siano disponibili i binari precompilati. Sebbene la compilazione possa comportare alcune difficoltà, l'applicazione sarà sicuramente ottimizzata per il sistema sulla quale viene eseguita. Seguendo questa logica alcune distribuzioni (es. Gentoo) offrono la possibilità di compilare l'intero sistema operativo. Versioni embedded .]] La possibilità di intervenire sul kernel Linux e la comparsa di molti appassionati ne hanno suggerito l'utilizzo nell'elettronica dei dispositivi integrati. Infatti a partire dal 2009, è possibile reperire apparecchiature commerciali (quali router, smartphone o tablet) dotate di sistemi Linux fortemente ridotti. Esistono anche distribuzioni Linux pensate per essere utilizzate su tali sistemi embedded, ad esempio OpenWRT, Android (sviluppato da Google), MeeGo o Ångström. La Linux Foundation e il Linux Standard Base La Linux Foundation (nata nel 2007 dalla fusione di Free Standards Group e Open Source Development Labs) è un'organizzazione formata dai maggiori produttori di software ed hardware il cui obiettivo è di migliorare l'interoperabilità tra le diverse distribuzioni. Allo scopo, essa ha proposto una standard aperto e gratuito, chiamato Linux Standard Base (ufficializzato con lo standard ISO/IEC 23360) che definisce una comune ABI (Interfaccia Binaria per le Applicazioni), un unico sistema di pacchettizzazione ed una struttura per il file system che preveda le stesse convenzioni sui nomi e le stesse directory basilari in ogni sistema Linux. Esso al momento costituisce lo standard con maggiore appeal, al quale tutte le maggiori distribuzioni si stanno adeguando. Installazione di Linux Linux può essere installato stand-alone su disco rigido oppure su partizione primaria e logica per un hard-disk precedentemente partizionato. Alternativamente può essere installato su chiavetta USB o CD ed avviato opportunamente in fase di boot del computer. I sistemi Linux necessitano anche di una partizione di swap per la memoria virtuale, tipicamente di dimensioni pari al doppio della RAM. Tipicamente distribuzioni Live CD e Live USB una volta avviate dal loro supporto di memorizzazione forniscono supporto all'utente per l'installazione permanente su disco fisso nelle modalità di cui sopra. Utilizzi Il kernel Linux gira su svariate architetture[http://www.tux.org/lkml/#s6-9 (The linux-kernel mailing list FAQ]): dai cellulari ai PC, ai supercomputer . Speciali distribuzioni esistono per piccole architetture per mainstream. Il fork del kernel ELKS può girare su un Intel 8086 o su un Intel 80286 con microprocessore a 16-bit, mentre il fork del kernel µClinux può girare su sistemi senza MMU. Il kernel gira anche su architetture che erano state progettate per utilizzare il proprio sistema operativo, come i computer della Macintosh (con processori PowerPC e Intel), PDA, console, lettori MP3 e telefoni cellulari. Le distribuzioni possono essere specializzate per differenti utilizzi: supporto a particolari architetture, sistemi embedded, stabilità, sicurezza, localizzazione per una particolare regione o lingua o il supporto per le applicazioni in real-time. In più, alcune distribuzioni includono solamente software libero. Attualmente, oltre '''trecento distribuzioni sono sviluppate attivamente, con circa una dozzina di esse che sono più famose per l'utilizzo giornaliero! Vantaggi e svantaggi Numerose distribuzioni sono completamente gratuite, per l'utente privato e per le aziende. Esistono società (Red Hat, Canonical, e altre) che, dietro compenso, forniscono supporto tecnico per le proprie distribuzioni. A questo si aggiunge la possibilità di modificare il sistema migliorando in proprio il codice sorgente, fornito con la licenza GPL, e di distribuirlo gratuitamente e legalmente, sotto forma di nuove versioni. I LUG Un Linux User Group (LUG), o anche "Linux Users Group" e "Linux Users' Group" è un gruppo formato da sostenitori del sistema operativo Linux. I LUG sono spesso organizzati come associazioni senza scopo di lucro e la loro principale missione è contribuire alla diffusione del software libero e in particolare dei sistemi operativi basati sul kernel Linux. Linux Day I LUG italiani ogni anno promuovono ed organizzano il Linux Day, una manifestazione che ha lo scopo di promuovere il sistema operativo Linux e il software libero, ed avvicinare ed aiutare i nuovi utenti, con un insieme di eventi contemporanei organizzati in diverse città d'Italia. La Italian Linux Society (ILS) stabilisce la data del Linux Day e, a volte, fornisce proprio materiale pubblicitario. La responsabilità dei singoli eventi locali è lasciata ai rispettivi gruppi organizzatori, che hanno libertà di scelta per quanto riguarda i dettagli delle iniziative locali, nel rispetto delle linee guida generali definite da ILS. La manifestazione è nata nel 2001 per iniziativa di Davide Cerri di ILS , con lo scopo di valorizzare la rete dei LUG italiani organizzando una manifestazione di portata nazionale ma allo stesso tempo delocalizzata sul territorio. Il ruolo di ILS, tuttavia, è stato sempre secondario rispetto allo sforzo profuso dai LUG, veri artefici della manifestazione. La prima edizione del Linux Day si è tenuta il 1º dicembre 2001 in circa quaranta città sparse su tutto il territorio nazionale . Il Linux Day è divenuto il principale evento italiano no profit dedicato a Linux ed al software libero. Le edizioni passate si sono tenute in varie occasioni: * 23 ottobre 2010 (manifestazioni locali in 135 città ). * 27 ottobre 2012 manifestazioni locali in 135 città ). Note Bibliografia * Daniele Medri. [http://linuxfacile.medri.org/download/linuxfacile_5.0-1.pdf Linux facile] (copyleft) * Daniele Masini. Informatica e GNU/Linux (copyleft) * Daniele Giacomini. Appunti di informatica libera (copyleft) * Linus Torvalds e David Diamond, Rivoluzionario per caso. Come ho creato Linux (solo per divertirmi), Garzanti, 2001. ISBN 88-11-73896-2. * Machtelt Garrels. Introduzione a Linux (trad. Andrea Montagner) (copyleft) Voci correlate * Linus Torvalds * Richard Stallman * Android * Linux (kernel) * Linux Standard Base * Distribuzione GNU/Linux * Single UNIX Specification * Unix-like * GNU * Debian * Ubuntu * Red Hat * Novell * Lista di videogiochi per Linux * MINIX * * Halloween Documents * Comparazione tra Microsoft Windows e Linux * The Linux Documentation Project * Free Software Foundation * Revolution OS * Produzione paritaria * Sistema operativo Altri progetti di Wikipedia Collegamenti esterni * Sito ufficiale della Linux Foundation * * Linux.it sito della Italian Linux Society. Contiene un elenco dei Linux user group italiani, molta documentazione in italiano e altre informazioni su Linux. * kernel.org Il sito ufficiale del kernel di Linux * [http://www.educ.umu.se/~bjorn/mhonarc-files/obsolete/ Il post di Tanenbaum Linux is obsolete] * Il progetto GNU * Distrowatch - Una lista esaustiva di distribuzioni aggiornata continuamente. * The Linux Documentation Project Fonti * Categoria:Linux Categoria:Sistemi operativo Categoria:Software europeo Categoria:Computer